cawacfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider in high school, and the spider bite caused him to develop abilities powers similar to that of a spider. He was soon able to crawl up walls and sense imminent danger, and eventually even developed his own method of creating webs to swing from. Upon the death of his Uncle Ben, Peter decided that 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility', and thus became Spider-Man. He is currently signed to CWC, where he competes on the Raw-Meat brand. 'Before CWC' Since he was a little kid, Peter's goal was to make it into the wrestling world. His uncle Ben and aunt May, with whom he was living after his parents died, were very suportive and helped him to achieve his dream. Peter started training to become a professional wrestler while he was in high school. After his uncle's death, Peter promised himself that he'd do whatever it takes to get into CWC and to make uncle Ben proud. 'Wrestling Career' Peter made his firtt CWC debute on year 1 of it's existents, a few months after the show was formed, and since then he competes in the Raw-Meat brand, under the name of Spider-Man. 'Feud with The Ew' After learning that Spider-Man's childhood friend, Eddie Brock, has also joined CWC, he thought that they would make a great team together. However, Eddie refused any cooperation with Spider-Man and in addition, threated him that he better leave CWC if doesn't want to be heavily injured. Right after this phrase, Eddie transformed into disgusting black/blue symbiote and vanished in the hallways of the CWC triaining room. While leaving, a litlle bit of symbiote fell of Eddie, Spider-Man picked it up and put it in a jar. Next months for our hero were taugh as he was almost every 2 weeks competeing against Eddie (now known as Venom). Sometimes loosing and sometimes wining, causing them both not to move, on the contenders list for the US Championship, up, nor down. While Spider-Man became more popular and lovable by the audience, other superstars grew envy towards him but only a few had their hatred taken over them and took actions. One of those superstars was Sokolov. Sokolov hated Spider-Man so much that he begged the General Manager, on his knees, to fight Spider-Man in the ring more often. At the beginning, Spider-Man was loosing to Sokolov. Sokolov used to crush Spider-Man's body with his large weigth causing Spider-Man heavy enjuries, but after a while Spider-Man started to beat Sokolov every 2 out of 3 times. On one match, when Sokolov was loosng and Spider-Man almost won, Venom interfered, it was a no DQ match, so Venom grabbed a chair from under the ring and hit Spider-Man on the head with all his strength. Then, he grabbed almost passed-out Sokolov on top of Spider-Man's body and Sokolov won. After that night Venom and Sokolov were helping each other and with the time they formed a stable called - The Ew. Now, Spider-Man has to face another challenge - a handicap matches, againt The Ew. 'Marvelous' While in his feud with The Ew, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Deadpool offered Spider-Man a hand. The same night 4 of them defeated The Ew, and after the match they announced that they are teaming up forming Marvelous. Marvelious never lost a match since it's forming for a half a year. The most dominant and popular off Marvelous were Spider-Man and Nightcrawler. 'Wolverine's Departue and Deadpool's Betrayal' As the time went by, Wolverine felt that it would be better for him without Marvelous, he said that the group holds him back and that he exists in it's shadow, without the stable he can outshine more. After a few days, Wolverine finally left Marvelous but remained friends with each one of them. The US Championship was vacant so the top 6 contenders had to face each other in a battle royal match and the winner would be the champion. Both Spider-Man and Deadpool were top contenders for the championship. Deapool wasn't satisfied with the idea, he knew Spider-Man is taugh son of a bitch. In order to win the battle royal match that was suppoise to be held in WrestleMania, Deadpool interfered one of Spider-Man's matches and hit him with the heavy stairs. By making this action, Deadpool turned heel but remained popular with the fans. Now, Marvelous only contains Spider-Man and Nightcrawler. '1st WrestleMania and The Symbiote' Right before the battle royal match in WrestleMania for the US Championship, Spider-Man decided to see what would happen if he touches the symbiot piece that fell off Venom the other day. He took his jar, unscrewed the cover and grabbed the symbiote. Suddenly, felt an agonizing pain through his body and he passed out. When Spider-Man woke up on the roof of the building where WrestleMania took place. He soon realized that his costume changed its color into black/blue color and also, he felt more powerful. Later that night, Spider-Man competed in the battle royal and won the title, making Spider-Man the first US champion. While the night progresses, Spider-Man also won the CWC Tag Team Championship with Nightcrawler. Marvelous was the first stable to win the title. Spider-Man realized that the symbiote provides him with great stregnth, however, he didn't know that it also makes his hatred stronger, threfore, causing Spider-Man sometimes to fight dirty. For example, the next month after WrestleMania, at Backlash, Spider-Man defended his title againts Neil Patrick Harris, just before the match started, he jumped out of nowhere behind Neil, cheap shot him and retained the title with a great advantage over him because of the chep shot. Despite the fact that symbiote helped Spider-Man, a week later Marvelous lost the CWC Tag Team Championship to Deadpool & Ronen. Nevertheless, after 3 weeks they won it back. 'The Fall of Spider-Man' After two months since Spider-Man won the US title, he lost it to Venom. Spider-Man claim that, near Venom, his head aches and that he couldn't help the pain. Knowing that Venom is the champion and that he has no clue what causes the pain, Spider-Man decided to put away the run after the US Championship and concenrate on the Tag Team and CWC championships. 'The Dissolution of Marvelous' For over one and a half years, Marvelos would win and loose the CWC Tag Team Championship, until the PPV The Bash of year 4. A month before that Spider-Man won the CWC championship, this made Nightcrawler to feel like he exists in the shadow of Spider-Man, the same feeling that Wolverine had. Nightcrawler has never been a contender to any of the titles except for the Tag Team title, he felt that Spider-Man steals all the spotlight from him. The hatred led Nightcrawler to make a couple of actions. First, on The Bash, Nightcrawler on porpuse lost the CWC Tag Team championship to the Nick of Death. Second, while Spider-Man was in the ring againts Green Goblin, Nightcrawler came out and beat the hell out of Spider-Man leaving New Goblin confused and finally puting an end to the era of Marvelous. 'Friend or Foe, CWC Heavyweight Championship' Lately, Spider-Man and New Goblin have been teaming up often. After a few shows they fromed tag team - Friend or Foe. On one of the shows, Spider-Man approached the ring for his match with Sokolov at his ring side. It is yet uknown what is the relationship between those two, but it seems like the feuding is over. On Extreme Rules of year 4, Spider-Man defeated Wolverine and became the CWC Heavyweight champion fo the first time in his career. He lost it to Nick but then regained 2 months later in a Championship Scramble on SumerSlam. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' ** ala *'Signature Moves' ** lala * Stables ** Marvelous ** Friend or Foe *'Entrance Themes' ** "Spider-Man Theme Song" by Aerosmith (Year 1 - present) 'Championships and Accomplishments' *CWC US Championship (2 times) *CWC Championship (1 time) *CWC Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with Nightcrawler (6) Category:Raw-Meat